Dying Roses
by Akanue
Summary: In spite of all the things he did to try and remain human, remain alive, Alois was afraid that part of his soul was already gone. An Alois Trancy introspective during the time after the former Earl's death.


Title: Dying Roses

Author: Akanue

Fandom: Black Butler

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_ or its characters. They belong to A-1 Pictures, Square Enix, Yana Toboso, and other licensors and distributors. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

Summary: In spite of all the things he did to try and remain human, remain alive, Alois was afraid that part of his soul was already gone. An Alois Trancy introspective during the time after the former Earl's death.

Author's Note: I've always been fascinated by one thing Alois did in _Black Butler II_ – freeing the other trapped boys. To me, that shows the kindness and decency he's held on to, something Ciel has lost (a la the Circus arc). This story explores that. I appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism!

Dying Roses

He wasn't sure what possessed him to let those boys go. It didn't take a genius to figure out any one of them could inform the proper authorities that he wasn't the Earl Trancy. And if that secret ever got out, it would ruin him. Not only because he was impersonating nobility, but also because he had been "defiled forever." He supposed he could put on an act to gain sympathy, and because he was a kid the law might go easier on him, but he would wind up back on the streets, in an orphanage, a workhouse, or prison, and none of those alternatives were particularly attractive. In spite of that risk, however, Alois Trancy hadn't thought twice about letting the boys go the moment the old pervert was dead and buried. Perhaps there was some part of him that had remained decent in spite of everything.

Claude had made no comment when Alois gave the order. It was one of the first things he'd said after learning the former Earl had died from an infection he'd battled for several days. But he'd been old and unhealthy and his body had succumbed to the same disease that had been ravishing his "dolls." Perhaps there was some poetic justice left in the world. Alois wasn't honestly sure if he would have ordered Claude to kill the man if the old pervert hadn't died of natural causes. Or perhaps the disease had been spread by Claude, in order to further his own objectives. Objectives Alois wasn't sure he truly understood.

Over the last several weeks, Alois had been wondering why Claude was so intent on eating his soul, anyway. The thing had to be spoiled by the love and compassion in Alois' heart that would not die, even if he hadn't been shown either of those things in far too long. He possessed determination, hatred, and rage, but they were not boundless. Deep inside, Alois was very aware he was nothing more than a scared child who wanted someone to love him. Claude had to know that. So why did he put on such a show of obedience? Why did he constantly talk about how marvelous Alois' soul was, and how he couldn't wait to devour it?

Alois hated not knowing what his butler was thinking. It was even worse with that maid Hannah and the creepy triplets. But the more he thought on it, the more he realized that too was a lie. He was merely hoping that Claude was thinking something different than what he'd said at the beginning. That he'd help Alois take his revenge on Sebastian Michaelis for killing Luka in exchange for Alois' soul when the bargain was complete.

Then again, living in luxury until the day the demon ate his soul wasn't exactly the worst deal he could have been given. It beat living on the streets. It beat living in this mansion when the former Earl had been alive. The only thing it wasn't better than was being with his brother, and before that, his parents, before they had all died, leaving Alois all alone.

The former Earl Trancy, after being "impressed" by Alois' performance, had allowed him far more freedom around the mansion. Gone were the days when he'd been crammed into the cells in the basement with a dozen other boys, dressed in almost nothing and only fed enough to survive. Now he wore beautiful clothes and ate as much as he pleased. The bed he slept in was warm, but unfortunately he never got it all to himself. He even had a new name. And in all honesty Jim, now Alois, wasn't opposed to shedding his old identity. The Earl had started calling him Alois Trancy, a name Jim had liked and taken as his own. Alois wasn't sure if that name was the name of his real son, who supposedly had gone missing a decade ago when the Earl's wife had died. Alois wouldn't have been surprised if the Earl's wife had killed their child and then herself just to get away from that monster.

This manor was a lot better off with Alois running it. He didn't think anyone would dispute that fact. No more would young boys be crammed into the cellar, their freedom taken away, and be forced to "serve" a disgusting old man. No more would anyone die there, helpless and alone, except for himself.

In spite of all the things he did to try and remain human, remain alive, Alois was afraid that part of his soul was already gone.

_Joke's on you, Claude. I don't have a soul left for you to take._


End file.
